


奶油黑麦威士忌

by mortalfolk



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortalfolk/pseuds/mortalfolk
Summary: 前言：是贱铁但不是什么正经贱铁！含有盾铁情节而且不止一丢丢请洁癖的姑娘赶紧退出！有大概一头发丝儿的荡妇羞辱，但还是打一下预警ntr梗，本来该作为生贺的但不能这样对大盾我就放弃了。背景和一部分ooc的解释我放在文档后面了，包括这篇文里的abo私设ready？





	奶油黑麦威士忌

酒吧里最吸引人注意的是那个在舞池里晃悠的Omega。他可真漂亮——每一个人，即使是beta也都这么想着——可惜是被标记了的。

那的确是个漂亮的Omega，大大的眼睛，挺翘的屁股，紧身的衬衫，身上那种诱人气息象征他刚刚迈入成年期，已经是一个可以孕育婴孩的Omega了。

但，是个Alpha都能闻出来，这个刚刚成年的年轻Omega身上那股Alpha信息素，象征着一个强大，正值壮年，占有欲强烈的Alpha男性，宣告着这个Omega是他的私有财产，如守护珍宝的恶龙，绝不许任何人动一点歪心思。

有主的Omega来酒吧干嘛？别的酒吧也就算了，这儿可是臭名昭著的雇佣兵聚集地，基本上都是能随随便便强奸有主Omega的危险分子。

然后他们看见那个Omega东倒西歪走到吧台，像一条无尾熊一样挂在了Wade的身上。

哇哦。  
有好戏看了。  
那可是Wade·Wilson啊。

那个Omega明显不属于Wade，标记他的Alpha很强，但信息素显然和Wade那一股冲味完全不一样。

Wade差不多算是那帮雇佣兵里最变态的一个，强，且喜怒无常。不过他倒是对送上门的美色来之不拒，不知道他们今天有没有眼福看个现场版——自己操不到，看别人爽爽也好。

随后Wade扔过来一个轻描淡写的眼神，意思却明确：快滚。众人立马明白这是遇上大人物了，识趣地清了场。

“背着你的Alpha出来玩，uh？”  
“不行吗Wade，我总不可能被那个家伙栓一辈子。”  
“不开玩笑了甜心，找哥有事儿？先说好，如果你像上次一样叫我对Rogers的货动手脚可是要加钱的。”  
“就不能只是来看看你吗？”  
Tony已经整个人赖在了Wade身上，雇佣兵不会让他掉下去，他很清楚。现在他坐在Wade的膝盖上，居高临下颐指气使：“吻我。”

“As you wish ,your Highness.”

然后是一个绵长的吻，雇佣兵有着足够好的肺活量足够让Tony喘不上气来，但他只是适时地停下了，用落在脖子上的蜻蜓点水继续这个吻。

“甜心，这么不喜欢你的Alpha哥干脆帮你毙了Rogers算了，弄他的货和弄死他比起来，还是弄死他比较快。”

“别说废话Wade，你到底要不要操我？”

“当然要宝贝儿，这只是人道主义关怀。”

他们跌跌撞撞一路吻到酒吧楼上的小房间，狡猾的天才擅长一心二用，在唇齿相依难舍难分的时候也有心思利落地开门，本有意捣乱的雇佣兵没能让Tony手哪怕抖一抖，他挫败地撇了撇嘴，控制力度把Tony推倒在那张大床上。

“这么冷静啊，甜心不得不说你真是让我充满挫败感。”

“那就让我发疯，Wade，我知道你做得到。”

“遵命。”  
Wade布满枪茧的手熟练地解开皮带，把面前这个Omega从衣冠楚楚扒到一丝不挂也就用了那么一会儿。手指探进去的时候是要命的湿和紧，Tony凑在Wade耳边，声音低沉又诱惑：

“看见你的那一秒，我就想要你了，Wade。”

“哦，甜心蜜糖亲爱的，你甜得无可救药。告诉我，你是我一个人的小婊子吗？”

“当然Wade，你知道不需要标记我也是你的，所以闭上你的嘴好好做一场吧，满足不了我的话……”

“怎么，Rogers已经老到满足不了你了吗宝贝儿？放心，哥可比他厉害得多……”

“别提他！”Tony情绪一下激动起来，Wade只能赶紧安抚着炸毛的Omega，黑麦威士忌味的信息素中掺杂着战场才有的硝烟气息，本不是个让人安心的味道却莫名其妙让Tony平静下来。

“他的标记还挺厉害……影响你这么深了？”

“鬼知道那个老冰棍吃什么长大的，刚刚脖子就一直在疼，操他的Rogers！”

“小宝贝儿，我帮你抹了标记得了——别那样看着我，哥很强的好不好，抹个标记还是做得来的，只要你让我标记。”

“做你的梦吧Wade，我会被标记是被逼无奈，老子才不会那么可怜地拴在哪个Alpha的裤腰带上。”

“行行行，我们继续好吗小甜心？”

然后又是一个湿漉漉的吻。他在Tony口中尝到的味道甜过酒保调的那杯“口活”，他甚至认真想了一下怎样的酒能比过Tony甜蜜的唇齿。

布拉切多？不够，他的Tony是从里甜到外的小甜心；苏雷蒙德？哪怕一点点酸味都不是他的Tony。

Tony是百利甜，当然是百利甜。

奶油甜味的Omega和辣而苦的黑麦威士忌不是个好搭配，但在情欲上头的时候所有相配与否都顾不上了，混在一起的信息素有一种奇异的和谐，他们契合得好像天生一对。

 

Wade的手指没闲下来，即使Omega已经湿到不需要润滑，他仍然尽心尽力做好扩张。哄不好这个小祖宗是会被从床上踹下去的，Wade还想有下次呢。

但开始着急的Tony并不领雇佣兵这份情，哼哼唧唧地催Wade快一点，腰不耐地摆动着，好像一刻不操他就会因为饥渴而死去一样。高热的Omega穴吸吮着Wade的手指，那个欲求不满的小荡妇嘴里的骂骂咧咧和穴的百依百顺形成对比，好笑又让人想好好教训。

“别着急亲爱的……你会被好好操一顿，我发誓。”

一个个吻落在身体各处，擅长调情的雇佣兵在发掘每一个不为人知的敏感点——实在是太过了，连手指都被含住舔吻，所有想不到的地方都异常敏感。他被包裹在Wade的信息素里，浓郁的酒味让他恍惚中以为沉入了一片黑麦威士忌的海。

他看向海上的光，那双褐色眼睛里装进的温柔不知怎么让他想起了一双蓝眼睛。不是那么纯净的蓝，仔细看看还有点点绿，像是小时候花园里捡到的那块石头，或是Howard送他的唯一玩具，那颗蓝绿色的弹珠。

他曾经那样厌恶这双眼睛，而在此时此刻，他却要命地想看看它。

Steve·Rogers的信息素也是酒味的，是醇厚略甜的朗姆。他的第一个发情期就是被朗姆酒狠狠拽进深渊，强大的Alpha闻起来毫无威胁的信息素让他掉以轻心，大意的后果就是被标记，被打上Steve·Rogers的烙印。

这甚至不能算是强暴，毕竟骑在别人腰上浪的那个人不是Rogers。

他仍能回忆起犬齿刺破后颈的感觉，仍能闻到萦绕着的属于Steve的味道。他是Steve的Omega，即使他不愿意承认这一点。他那么讨厌Rogers，也不得不承认他们不管是信息素还是什么，都相配得过分。

老混蛋。

他把Steve·Rogers欠抽的脸赶出脑海，凑上去吻住了Wade的唇。Wade的老练很流氓，他是那种不知道和多少Omega滚过的亡命徒，每一个吻都是最后一个，带着不要命的决绝，满满及时行乐的雇佣兵做派。

这是他自己挑的Alpha，最好的上床对象。

Wade强大，干脆利落，说来就来，不多问不该问的问题，技巧无可挑剔——除了话多之外没什么缺点。

和Steve也完全不像。

Wade尺寸夸张的性器已经浅入了一个头，即使已经做好准备但还是进入困难，他尽力放松着，手臂揽上Wade的脖子索要一个安慰的吻。  
Wade对自己的床伴一向大方，更何况这么甜的小可爱巴巴地要讨一个吻，他没有不允的道理。

唇舌交接是最直白的亲密，他向来享受这个过程，就着吻将性器往更深处送，口中堵上未形成的呻吟，不能标记，他也有他的办法把人抓在手心。

Rogers的技术哪能比得上哥啊。上了哥的床，以后可就除去巫山不是云了。

“我的小甜心……腿分开点，嗯？”

Tony听话地把腿挂上Wade的腰，身体贴得极近，吐在耳边的一呼一吸都历历可听，超过了，早就超过了，对上Wade本就没有安全距离可言，他们之间现在没有任何空隙。

一下一下的进入难以招架，Tony叫出的胡言乱语自己听了都觉得羞耻，Wade有着该死的好腰，出入激烈从不停歇，简直是炫技般展示着自己的技术好，什么九浅一深什么深入浅出，弄得Tony软成一滩水，差点连挂住Wade腰的力气都没有了。

隐蔽的生殖腔很快被Wade发掘出来，他试探性地撞了两下，然后干脆抱起Tony换成了后入式。性器在体内旋转的感觉要把Tony逼疯了，更何况坏心眼的雇佣兵有意抵着生殖腔那个敏感的地方。

他抬手要打Wade，却被Wade抓住，十指相扣然后在手指上落下一个吻。

Tony回头看向那个嬉皮笑脸的家伙，Wade只是吊儿郎当地说：“你会喜欢的宝贝儿。”

接下来是对生殖腔发起的猛烈进攻，被操开那儿可不是什么愉快回忆，Tony知道自己可以叫得多丢人，感受一波强过一波的快感，被刺激而产生的泪水打湿了枕头，睫毛都湿漉漉沾成一丛一丛的，他咬着唇，用力到几乎破皮。

Wade的手指摸索着摩擦Tony的唇，温柔地撬开齿关把Tony咬着的东西从唇瓣替换成指节。

“别咬，小甜心……漂亮的嘴巴应该用来接吻才对。 ”

Tony只是松松含着手指，没有用力，牙齿轻轻擦着指缝，舌尖舔过握枪而生的老茧，痒得Wade宁可Tony一口咬下去。他无奈，叹着气把那根玩意往里送了送：

“别淘气亲爱的……”

Wade那种语气就好像把Tony当成了三岁小孩，Tony泄愤似的用Wade的手指磨了磨牙，换来了惩罚性的深入和耳边的笑声与情话。

Wade的气音该死的性感，在这种暧昧时刻更让人欲火焚身，Tony腿软，又被臂力一流的雇佣兵一把捞起来，贴在耳边碎碎念：  
“我知道你舍不得咬我，宝贝儿，你总是这样心软又可爱。”

Wade的阴茎已经完全深入生殖腔，那个敏感的地方让Tony濒临高潮，Omega的奶油味的信息素浓郁到了Wade感觉牙疼的地步。

在欲望巅峰的Omega香甜又可口，Tony现在就是这样——全身的皮肤都泛着红，之前烙上的星星点点的吻痕情色极了，穴已经被操得红肿，后入的体位只能看见侧脸，但也能想象Tony现在美味的表情。那双蜜糖色的大眼睛被快感占据，流着泪的样子让人升起无限破坏欲和保护欲——Stark家的人啊，即使是Omega也擅长于玩弄人心和操纵是非。

高潮来临的时候Tony像过了电一样颤抖，力气好像被一下抽干，靠着Wade的支撑才没有一下滑下去，嘴里含混喊着的东西被闷在枕头里听不真切，似乎是一个名字，但Wade知道肯定不是自己的名字。

真他妈不爽。

他带着这种不爽狠狠在生殖腔里征伐，将要成结的性器上已经有凸起，他就着这凸起一遍遍恶劣地碾过腔口，在听见Tony拔高的呻吟和骂骂咧咧的几句“Wade·Wilson你个混蛋”之后终于气顺了一点。

他一瞬间甚至想强行标记了Tony，让这个翘屁股的Omega从此成为他的所有物，他摩挲着Tony的后颈，感受Alpha的占有欲在脑海里翻天覆地，冲他叫嚣：

他该是你的！他不喜欢他的Alpha，而你喜欢他，他当然该是你的。

但他还是在成结之前险险退出了生殖腔，射在了Tony的脊背上，一把抱起因为过度快感而晕厥的Tony去清理。

他只是突然想起了他们第一次做爱。  
Tony哭着，眼泪止都止不住，却仍倔强地要做到底。他几乎要去咬破Tony后颈标记了这个Omega，最后因为那一句带着哭腔的颤抖的“别标记我”而罢手，只是吻了吻Tony的唇。

老子真他妈一辈子栽他手里，Wade愤愤地想，还是改天找时间把Rogers给毙了吧。

算了，他看着怀里的Tony撇了撇嘴。  
到时候弄哭了他还得哄。

 

 

 

Tony推开小酒吧的门，径直走向吧台，调酒师变成了那个话多的雇佣兵，正装模做样地擦着杯子，那只可怜的杯子至少被擦了半个小时，现在简直干净得可以供起来。

“请我喝一杯？”他挑眉笑笑，手指敲着桌子边缘，Wade以为是密码还好好听了一下，结果只是乱敲。

“当然。”Wade熟门熟路地调了杯酒递向Tony，上面那层厚厚的奶油看起来就甜得过分。

“奶油黑麦威士忌，哥叫它‘甜心’。”

Tony对Wade的小心思知根知底，伸手扯住了调酒师的领带：“喝这个有什么意思——你教我调一杯啊。”

“当然好，甜心。”

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 提一下这儿的背景……abo很多都是私设你们就看着玩玩，Alpha标记了Omega之后Omega的发情期只有标记他的Alpha可以解决，另外就是让其他Alpha可以感受到Omega是有主的，此外没什么用……只有非常强的Alpha才可以让被他标记的Omega有其他反应。强大的Alpha可以覆盖弱的Alpha的标记。
> 
> 盾铁是娃娃亲吧你们可以这么理解，盾是黑盾搞走私的，跟霍爹合作关系，但霍爹死了只能用Tony稳住Stark那边。
> 
> 总之随便看看就是了没逻辑没剧情经不起推敲。 


End file.
